The Dark Temptation
by TwistedKitsune
Summary: He could look, but not touch. He could want-and he wanted, as much as a person could want-but he would never have. It was torture at its finest, the anguish of his heart...something that could not be gratified, not without having what was forbidden...


This is a really quick story, because I just wrote it and I have school in...oh, about...twenty minutes. I put all my effort into it, still. I really love SasoDei or DeiSaso.

Another Akatsuki story, only this one is more somber. Lately I love to write one shots. I get to write what I want without committing myself to a full story, which is perfect for me. I will get back to my multi-chapters, but I really like writing one shots right now. My one shots are usually quite short. Actually, all my writing is usually quite short. But I hope you still like it.

It's not horribly sad. More like pity-sad.

Did I get Sasori's puppet right? For some reason the name Hiroshi is stuck in my mind, so I was quite certain that was it.

* * *

><p>Something about forbidden love just makes it all the more tempting…<p>

**The Dark Temptation**

* * *

><p><em>He could look, but never touch. He could want—and he did want, as much as a person could ever want—but he would never have. It was torture at its finest, the anguish of his heart, something that could not be fixed, something that could not be gratified, not without having what was forbidden to him. And so he had to live, ignoring the temptation that lived right next to him.<em>

LINE BREAK

Relationships were forbidden. That was practically the first rule he had been given when he had been recruited into Akatsuki. Despite being made up of nearly all males, the idea of a relationship wasn't quite so strange. You take what you can get.

The lifespan of a ninja tended to be quite short. Of course, a male and a female together was preferred, to continue on a clan or pass on strong traits, but they really didn't hold anything against same sex couples.

He had only shrugged. Why would he fall for a criminal? He always conveniently forgot the fact that he was a criminal now as well. Besides, between all the strange people he was surrounded with, he was never able to have thoughts remotely romantic. The shark-like guy with razor sharp teeth, or the green cannibalistic human plant hybrid; they never quite fit his ideal person.

His days in Akatsuki were interesting. His partner, Sasori, was the strangest of the whole group. Spending his whole life in the strong but, quite frankly, ugly puppet Hiroshi, he had yet to see what lay underneath. And he couldn't help but admit that he was at least a little bit curious.

As well as his determination to catch Sasori out of the puppet, he spent his days doing missions and fine-tuning his explosives and doing some training against other members.

His attempts to catch Sasori defenseless usually were quite farfetched. Ranging from just outright asking Sasori to show himself to trying to burn Hiroshi, he could tell that Sasori didn't quite like him, considering the constant yelling and arguing between the two of them.

But one day during a fight, Hiroshi was injured, and Sasori was forced to leave and seal it away to get it fixed. And what he saw stunned him. Smooth, pale skin…Bright red hair in soft spikes…Dark brown eyes…He was so star struck that it nearly cost him his life.

The little incident seemed to bring them closer, and the arguments started to take on a playful tone, versus the outrage and annoyance from before. He —dare he say— kind of looked forward to the exchanges.

Slowly, without either of them realizing it, they started to become inseparable. Without each other, they were bored. Without the arguments, they became jittery with pent up emotions. Without seeing each other, they would start to panic —Is he okay? What happened to that idiot? Without each other, they were lost.

Luckily, they were both capable shinobi, and were never harmed too badly.

His favorite, and only, gift from Sasori was a little wooden puppet, modeled after him, with the same blue eyes and blonde hair tied in the exact same way. It was more of the thought that he liked, rather than the actual gift. It sent chills up his spine, watching the little miniature him stare back with unblinking eyes, and yet he loved it with all his heart.

In return, he made Sasori a little clay model of Hiroshi—and promised it wouldn't explode. He wasn't sure why Sasori love the hideous puppet, but he loved Sasori, and so he accepted it.

They became almost like a couple. That was when they were reminded of the rule. Relationships were forbidden. Subtly, so they ignored it at first. But they kept being told and told.

Why were they forbidden? He knew exactly why, but he didn't want to let Sasori go. Not when he finally had him.

A relationship brings a strong attachment. Harm one, and you disable both. It was inconvenient and too much trouble for their Leader to have to replace them for their —what he called their— "foolishness". He didn't hesitate to beat it into them that becoming involved would only bring trouble.

So they could look, but they couldn't touch. They could want, but they would never have. It was the worst kind of love, one that could never be. His heart ached for Sasori, and Sasori's for his, but a single glare from their Leader and they knew. Choosing each other would be choosing death. So they could only watch, and try to ignore the dark temptation that lived right beside them.


End file.
